


Galeri Planet Luar Tata Surya

by Amusuk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koleksi fanart-fanart EXO bikinan Amu :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikinnya pas kelas 12, difotonya pake kamera hape jadul gitu jadi ada noise-nya, tapi itu malah menghasilkan efek yang bagus setelah diedit, hihi


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pensil di kertas A4
> 
> lumayan besar, tapi motretnya (lagi-lagi) pake hape kesayangan Amu yang satu itu , hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belajar Photoshop editing waktu kelas 12 juga, ini hasilnya :3   
> Entah kenapa bentuk mukanya pas banget sama Tao   
> Walau rada bikin merinding juga liat Tao dengan paha mulus gitu O~O


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanjutan latihan editing iseng, Final Fantasy series kali ya?  
> D.O-ya in FF world. Next, siapa ya?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krisphirot!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ini beneran member tertua nggak sih? Kok bisa cocok dipasangin (?) sama badannya Rin?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peringatan: awas jangan muntah lo ya! Jangan lupa doa
> 
> Maafkan aku Papa telah menistakanmu TT_TT (demi hiburan semata lagi...)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dari sekian banyak, ini favorit sayaa :D   
> Mungkin bukan karena skill yang sudah meningkat sih, tapi karena memang mukanya Luhan itu ngepas aja sama fotonya =3= dasar ulzzang..

  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ini fanart saya bikin buat seorang author AFF yang saya suka bangeeet ceritanya, namanya elisaexplosive. Cerita yang terlalu insane dan terlalu sayang untuk nggak dibikinin fanart, nyahaa :D

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ini fanart buat morinomnom di AFF karena sudah bikin fanfic EXO action yang supeeer, bener-bener memicu adrenalin. Cerita yang nggak akan pernah bosan untuk dibaca ulang terus-terusan, dari awal hingga akhir. TOP dah!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, ini apa ya? :'D   
> /pasang tampang tak berdosa/


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat air di atas kertas A4 
> 
> Walau jadinya terlalu sangar demi Tao /lho/   
> Mungkin nanti saya bakal bikin sisi lain Tao yang satunya, entah kapan.


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Park Chanyeol in colored pencil on A4 paper  
> It's actually a prize for my friend eechaayy for winning the writing contest I held last year.


End file.
